


Living off tomorrow

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [14]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sitara doesn't care, Swearing, Wrench flips anything and anyone off, unless they burn things down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: "That fucking server didn't have anything on our guy! Man fuck this!" Wrench yelled in frustration before swinging his sledgehammer at the borrowed computer that sat on his workbench in front of him, it made that loud of a bang from the circuits exploding, it wakes a napping Marcus; bolting up and off the couch with a startled yell."Wrench? The fuck dude-" he looks over to the punk, rubbing his head as said punk looks to where he was laying, his mask displaying two '! !' before swiftly changing to '; ;' as he went over to help Marcus up."The fuck is right, M! The bastarding server didn't have anything!" the hipster had to laugh at the way Wrench's mask displayed two '\ /', even if he had just been brutally woken up.





	

"That fucking server didn't have anything on our guy! Man fuck this!" Wrench yelled in frustration before swinging his sledgehammer at the borrowed computer that sat on his workbench in front of him, it made that loud of a bang from the circuits exploding, it wakes a napping Marcus; bolting up and off the couch with a startled yell.

"Wrench? The fuck dude-" he looks over to the punk, rubbing his head as said punk looks to where he was laying, his mask displaying two '! !' before swiftly changing to '; ;' as he went over to help Marcus up.

"The fuck is right, M! The bastarding server didn't have anything!" the hipster had to laugh at the way Wrench's mask displayed two '\ /', even if he had just been brutally woken up.

The server that the anarchist was talking about had been tipped off to them by a Dedsec follower, who told them some very  _valuable_ information about the man that had been following some other members for a news story that was coming up. The reason why it had managed to just about  _piss_ Wrench off was because the information they had wanted had been moved to another server, this meant that only a bit of the original data was left and sent them on a goose chase. When the punk had explained to Marcus what had happened, with much exaggeration on his part, the hipster  _finally_ understands why Wrench is so angry. Of course, he's still tired  _and_ sore from falling off the couch and waking up but he manages to just listen to the punk rage on about the sever.

"And then!-" Marcus pressed a hand to the punks shoulder, earning him the look of '? ?' from Wrench's mask before Marcus cut him off.

"Look, there's always another server, right? Plus, you said his data is on the second sever" Marcus watched as the tense anarchist slowly let the anger seethe out until his mask just displayed two '= =' before he nodded. "Ah, see? Now I'm going to sleep since  _someone_ woke me up" he chuckled at the flip off from the punk as he flopped back down onto the couch; covering his eyes with his hat and crossing his legs that were hung over the side of the couch. 

" _Fuck you_ , but that might not be a bad idea. Actually, it's a fuckin'  **brilliant** idea!" the whoop of joy that came from the punk made Marcus grumble from his position on the couch and it made the other Dedsec members groan before all yelling ' _shut up!'_ from their respective work stations. That made Wrench laugh-cackle really, before he got to work on cracking the second data server open to grab the data they needed.

\-----

A couple of hours later- a couple of energy drinks later as well- the punk ceremoniously flopped onto the couch; moving the hipsters legs so he could squirm onto the space that was now provided in between Marcus's legs. "Marcus? _Maaaarrcusss?"_ he poked the hipster a few times just to make sure he would wake up before the man he was poking woke up with a grumble. 

" **What?**  oh, you're in a good mood, you got the data" he guessed the reason why he was woke up, watching the look of  '^ ^' as the punk nodded, giving the fact away that he had, _indeed_ , gotten the data they'd wanted.

"Cool, man- can i go back to sleep? We both have to get up early to do stuff. _Remember?"_ he didn't really have the heart to be mad at Wrench, not really. "Y'know what? I can't be mad at you, huh" he laughed before slinging an arm around Wrench, who joined in on his excited laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since my internet's gone down at home until tomorrow (when im writing this) i thought why not go to my nans and quickly pop this work out whilst i'm here? Also i'm bad at titles and prompts.


End file.
